Naruto Potentia
by Rakaesa
Summary: Taking place a few months after the whole conflict with Obito and Madara has ended, strange powers from an ancient past begin to awaken. POTENTIAL Smut and lemon in later chapters, thus the M Rating.


Authors Note:

I watched some of the first season of the original "Naruto" series when I was quite young. I can't tell you just how young, because I can't remember the exact age, but it had to have been somewhere around ten or eleven, give or take a year or two. I remember being semi-influenced by friends that told me it wasn't a very good show, and deciding for myself that I didn't like it after watching some of it (I know I got past the Zabuza part, and that's about it). I stopped watching it, and came back to it this past year (2014) and watched the entirety of Naruto from start to finish (Granted, I did skip over a lot of the more boring fillers). I haven't actually read the manga, but I know how the series ends and am still watching the anime whenever it comes out.

This story of mine takes place inbetween what I consider the two "ends" of the manga, so if you don't want some spoilers, don't read past this point. The two 'ends' I speak of are the end of all of the conflict, every last inch of it, after the trouble with Obito and Madara is all finished, and the second end, the actual ending of the manga. It takes place between these two points, since there is a very large timeskip present in the manga. I have plenty of story ideas that would take place after the official manga end, but I feel this one should be made first.

Lastly, I would like to say that I own absolutely nothing in the Naruto universe. The only things I own in this story are the made up plot itself, and any new characters that are added in. I hope you enjoy my vision of what happened next to Naruto and the gang.

A warning: This story might not go like you want it to. No author can make everybody happy. There may be deaths, there may be many changes and alterations to things you already knew. I apologize if anything I write bothers you.

And a final warning: There will be smut and _possibly_ lemon in the future. Depends on what I feel like writing and if there's any point to it, honestly.

Prologue

A soft, quiet breeze swept across the forests of Konoha. A young, yellow-blonde haired young man sat atop one of the great stone faces of their mountain, the one that held the shape of Minato Uzumaki, the fourth Hokage's, face. His left elbow rested gently on his knee, a slight chill running down up his spine from the breeze. It was fall, and the air was becoming a little cooler. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, the sky beginning to darken. He always loved the view of the sunset from up here, though he did not often sit down to relax and view it.

A few quick, faint tapping noises of familiar footsteps could be heard as a figure jumped up the side of the mountain and onto the stone face, landing a few feet away from the young man. "Naruto." She spoke out softly, brushing a loose couple of hairs out of her eyes and behind her ear. "I thought I might find you up here." She said with a smile, walking over.

Naruto Uzumaki smiled widely before even looking over. He didn't have to, he knew who it was before she even spoke. He turned his head, bright blue eyes peering up at her. He reached up his right hand, giving a small wave, before scratching the back of his head as he grinned. "Hey, Hinata!" He said happily.

Every time he saw her, he could swear that she had become even more beautiful than the last. His strong feelings towards her had not developed until the past few months, but there had always been something. Her long, dark hair, her slim figure, the way that she smiled ever so brightly every time she saw him, how sweet she was. He thought himself an idiot for having not noticed her more before.

She plopped down beside him, looking into his eyes for several more seconds, smiling, before turning her head to look out at the sunset. "Wow..This is a really nice view, isn't it, Naruto?" She asked with a bit of awe in her voice. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. Haven't had a whole lot of time lately to stop and look at things, huh?" He asked her, still looking at her despite her not looking at him. He lowered his hand from his head, placing it slightly behind him so he could lean his weight back a bit.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. I'm glad that whole war is over.." She glanced down towards the ground, a bit of a sad look in her eyes for a moment.

Narutos lips frowned for a moment. "I'm sorry about...You know." Naruto said, the enthusiasm gone from his voice now. He reached his left hand over and took her right hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze for a moment.

"I miss him." Hinata said quietly, each word hesitant and careful. "I never thought I would find myself saying that, but I do." She looked back up towards the sunset, a tear or two brimming in her eyes, but not really crying. She was getting used to him being gone.

Naruto released her hand and reached up, gently placing his palm on her cheek and wiping the tear from her eye with his thumb, before placing his hand on the stone beside him again. "We sure did him proud, though, didn't we?" He asked with a smile.

Hinata smiled widely at this, looking back over to him. She nodded her head once enthusiastically. "Yeah. You're right, we did, Naruto." Seemingly comforted by this thought, they both turned their heads to look back towards the falling star once more, going quiet now, the only noise being the ever so faint talking from the city below them, and the leaves rustling in the forest.

A howl rang out through the darkening forests, echoing out across the trees. The leaves rustled, the wind blew gently, whispering its voice across the land. The moon, to the west, was rising into the sky, the dim white light becoming still across the terrain.

A figure fell and planted his feet onto a branch for no more than a moment, not a sound escaping from the landing, and was gone again.

A leaf blew up from the ground in a gust of wind, flying up into the treeline, only to be perfectly cut in two by an invisible force. The figure leapt from branch to branch, so quickly that it was almost impossible to track with a human eye. They smirked about their precision cutting, twirling their dagger back into the sheath residing on their leather belt. They did not miss a single step, jumping through that forest, as nimble as a ballerina, with pinpoint accuracy.

They ended their journey by jumping onto the highest branch of the tallest tree nearby, looking down towards the city of Konoha in the crater below. Resting a hand upon the sheath of a sword on their hip, a wicked smile slowly spread across their lips. With a tilt of their head towards the right, and brushing some hair out of their eyes, they snickered quietly to themselves.

Their clothing blew in the breeze slightly, bright purple eyes the only thing visible against the dark forest. A bundle of leaves flew by the figure, and when the leaves passed, the figure was gone.


End file.
